More Than The Eye Can See
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "She turned to see a boy, her age, maybe slightly older. He had raven black hair that looked soft to the touch, Sea-Green eyes that shined brighter than the any sun she had ever seen, and he smelled like freshly baked cookies and the ocean mixed together" Contains Abused Annabeth. AU Rated High T for swearing and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**My kitten says hello, he jumped on the keyboard several times while I was writing this.**

 **And yep, you guessed it, this is a new story! Yay! All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth flew out of bed, her head hitting the close cut ceiling. She turned to the clock on her right. _Damn._

It read 7:32, meaning she had a 89 percent probability of missing the bus and being late to school. She slid off her bed, hustling to her closet. She pulled out a simple tee-shirt and jeans. While pulling on her her socks she hopped to the corner of her room. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her sweater from her bed.

Annabeth's stepmother angrily stalked up the stairs.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth gulped, shuffling to the door. Her Stepmom pushed it open angrily, "You are so late, and I do _not_ want to have another talk with the principle."

Annabeth shrunk away from her Stepmom, out of the corner of her eye she could see that she had dilated pupils and glassy eyes.

Annabeth nodded hastily as her step mother stomped down the stairs. She couldn't help but let out a sigh before she turned to the other bed in the room, where her younger sister, Maya, lay sleeping. Annabeth shook her awake, helping her get dressed. She Gave Maya her small backpack and her premade lunch. Annabeth then grabbed her backpack and took her sister's hand, quietly walking down the stairs.

Her father had left for work early, _again._  
Her Stepmom had been out at her stripping job, _again._  
Her Stepmom come home with a man, _again._  
Her Stepmom got laid, _again._

And when Annabeth tried to tell her father, he told her she must've imagined it, Helen was the perfect wife when Frederick was home, she cooked, cleaned, walked around in short skirts to get his attention.

Annabeth bit her lip, thinking of last night.

When Frederick wasn't home, Helen went to a strip club, wearing very revealing clothing, cursed, brought home men to make love to, and... got extremely out of control, especially with her fists. Annabeth always made sure the violence was directed at her, not her little sister.

Annabeth peered her head cautiously around the corner, to find her Stepmom, on the phone, facing the other direction. Annabeth silently thanked god, she didn't want her Stepmom to give her a new set of bruises to cover up.

 _shit._

She rustled around in her bag, finding the cover up, and sighing. She would just have to do it on the bus, her best friend knew anyway, he wouldn't judge her because of it. Annabeth gripped her sister's hand, pushing her quietly towards the door. She quickly grabbed her lunch off the table, and sprinted out the door, ignoring the shouts from her Stepmom.

Annabeth helped Maya get on her bus and then made it safely to the bus stop, slouching against the stop sign as she went. She checked her bag, making sure she had everything, neat and tidy, spick and span. She pulled out her cover up and a mirror, covering the bruises on her neck and arms.

Jason Grace casually walked up next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You know Chase, life would be a lot easier if you just left."

Annabeth shook her head, "No. I Can't leave Maya behind. My mother would take her wrath out on her, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

Jason shook his head, leaving the arm around her shoulder.

"You could alwas take her with you."

Annabeth looked him in the eye, "No. Where would I go, how would I take care of her, where-How-wha-"

Jason cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. "You are welcome at my house any day of the week, Chase."

The bus pulled up and Annabeth smiled at him, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"I'll think about it." She said, before boarding the bus and heading to her seat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After getting to School, Annabeth headed to the main office. The principle said she wanted to discuss something important with her. Annabeth bit her lip before pushing the door open. Behind the desk sat the principle, her hair as neat as a pin. Her clothes were nice as always and her serious face told Annabeth she was in serious trouble.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Principle Herondale." _**(Props and a shout out to anyone who knows where that last name is from.)**_

"I need to ask a favor of you," She started. "There is a new student here at Lightwood Academy, This student needs a tutor to catch him up on all of the things we've done. His school didn't quite follow the Common Core Curriculum, so someone must teach him."

Annabeth didn't smile. Sure, it gave her a reason to be out of the house, it gave her a reason to go out and actually do something, but it left her sister home, defenseless, against their Stepmom's rage. No way was Annabeth going to let that happen.

"Despite your, _extensive_ tardiness, I believe you are the best student for this job." The principle stated flatly. "Do you accept my offer?"

Annabeth didn't respond. She was busy counting the numerous ways this could go wrong. She was also busy counting the positives in her head, but so far, the pro's far outweighed the cons.

"I will not ask again, Do you accept my offer?" She asked icily, anger filling her tone. Something very unprofessional.

Annabeth made the hasty decision, her brain screamed _no!_ But for some reason Annabeth answered with a, "Yes. I'd love to."

The principle smiled, handing her a manila folder. "Now, go on. I gave him the locker next to yours, I'm sure you won't mind."

Annabeth silently cursed herself as she walked from the room. _Yes I'd love to!_ What was she thinking!

Annabeth was so busy in her own thoughts she almost walked past her locker.

She quickly walked to it, beginning to open it, tears lingering, waiting to fall. _No, you are perfect at school, like you never will be at home. No crying!_

Her forehead connected with the locker door, her palm pressed against the cold metal. She took a few slow deep breaths, trying to regain her composure.

She was interrupted by an, "Excuse me.

She turned to see a boy, her age, maybe slightly older. He had raven black hair that looked soft to the touch, Sea-Green eyes that shined brighter then the any sun she had ever seen, and he smelled like freshly baked cookies and the ocean mixed together (Which wasn't unpleasant).

"Uhm.. that's my locker.. Are you okay?"

Annabeth realized she still had the tears in her eyes and quickly brushed them away.

"I'm fine." Annabeth looked down at the papers in her hands, "Are you-Perseus Jackson?"

The boy in front of her blushed, his hand trailing to the back of his neck, "Yeah, My friends call me Percy."

"Well... do you like it here at Lightwood Academy?"

"I-I don't know. A few of the kids here are mean."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, there are jerks here. A lot of them. Don't worry, You'll get by."

A girl appeared at Annabeth's shoulder, "Ooo, Anniebell, who's the hottie?"

Percy looked down, blushing, and Annabeth groaned, "Go away, can't you see no one wants you here?"

Drew Tanaka, followed by Mitchell and Lucy, plus a bunch of other preps. (They were just following her because they 'had' to.)

Drew pursed her lips, strutting over to Percy, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, "Well hi, hon, I'm Drew, the most _popular_ girl, in like, ever."

Percy met her eyes as she said, "I have a deal for you."

"You leave Annie-chick alone and never _ever_ talk to her, and you can date _me._ "

Annabeth sighed, looking down. Who would turn down that offer, turn down one nerdy, ugly chick, get a hot, popular one free.

Percy looked into her eyes and glanced back at Annabeth.

"Thanks-"

"Oh I knew you'd accept. Let's start planning our first date." Drew said, attaching herself to Percy. Annabeth turned away, opening her locker and shoving what she didn't need inside.

"But no Thanks." Percy finished. Annabeth's eyes darted upwards and met his.

Drew laughed and then realized he wasn't joking. "You will regret the day you crossed me Percy Jackson." She turned to Annabeth, jabbing her in the chest, "Last I checked, it isn't _good_ to cross me, is it Annie?"

She turned on her heel, her followers trailing like dogs behind her. Annabeth bit her lip, her mother had made a bruise there several times before, just the slightest touch made her flinch.

Annabeth met Percy's eyes again, "Why? Why would you choose me over her?"

"I've met so many girls like her." His tone was icy, "It never ends well, no matter what you choose."

Annabeth nodded, before saying, "Well, let's get to class, any questions?"

"Yeah, when does school end? And how much trouble would you get in for cutting?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About a half an hour and two milkshakes later, Annabeth was in a some cafe not too far from her house, Percy at her side.

"Did you do this a lot at your old school?" Annabeth asked, staring at the whipped cream that was attached to his upper lip.

"Only on alternate Tuesdays... And maybe a few Wednesday's in a row."

Annabeth let out a laugh and said, "Well, since we aren't in school, we should do some work, I could swing us out of trouble if I say I was tutoring you and show some work."

Percy's eyes lit up and he said, "Okay. What do you want to start with?"

"How about some Math, it's my favorite." Annabeth said, the sound muffled by the rustling of paper. She carefully place the work on the table.

"Favorite?" Percy's nose wrinkled, "How can you _like_ Math."

Annabeth trailed her fingers over the paper, at the neat formation of notes, the precision in each line, "I can control it, the neatness, the way I do it, It isn't always one way. I can be as precise as I want to. Not having to worry about what anyone else will think."

There was a pause and Annabeth looked up, Percy was staring at her. She felt her heart go _ka-bump_. No one ever paid attention to her like that.

She quickly went back to the work, she showed him the newest things they'd learned. By the time another half hour went by, they did almost 3 lessons. Percy completed most of it with help though.

Annabeth looked up again and met his eyes, a blush entering her face. She tried to look away, but the silence was overwhelming her. Percy excused himself to go buy them both another milkshake and Annabeth's phone started to ring, making her jump.

She pulled out her I-phone, a gift from her father for her sixteenth birthday. Jason was Facetiming her.

She pressed accept, "Yeah?" She smirked at him when his face was visible.

"Where are you!?" He hissed, "Dr. Herondale is going to kill you. She's already threatened to have you expelled."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "No. No no no." her hands snaked their way up to her hair as she shook her head.

A surge of panic poured over her. She started packing up everything, as fast as possible. She threw the work into a folder, pushing everything in haphazardly.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, returning with their milkshakes.

"We have to go. Now!"

Annabeth's hands started shaking, she pulled her hands up to her head, scrunching her eyes shut. She crouched down, trying to stop the shaking fit, she was dimly aware of Percy's hand on her shoulder. She could already imagine her Stepmom, after last time Annabeth did not want to anger her:

 _Annabeth was late once again. The eighth time in two weeks. Annabeth sat in the back of the car as Helen entered, obviously drunk._

 _"You were late again! What have I told you!"_

 _Annabeth looked down, not wanting to meet her step mother's gaze. Helen glared into the back of the car, a bottle of beer in her hand._

 _"I didn't want to meet with that damn principle! She said that one more screw up and you are out of it."_

 _"Out of it?" Annabeth asked timidly, she had meant it to be rhetorical, but Helen heard her._

 _"Yes!" Helen yelled, "Expelled you nitwit, I thought you were supposed to be smart."_

 _Annabeth shrunk back in her seat, as Helen began the drive home._

 _"You are lucky I love your father so much, I won't tell him."_

 _"You'll have to tell him sooner or later." Annabeth mumbled._

 _Helen stopped the car, jolting Annabeth forward. She got out of the front seat, and slammed the door shut. Annabeth scrambled for the lock on the door, trying to push it down, but her hands were shaking._

 _The back door flew open, Helen smacked Annabeth across the cheek, hard. "I don't want to hear_ _**another**_ _word out of_ _ **your**_ _mouth until_ _ **we**_ _get home._ _ **Do You Understand!**_ _"_

 _She enunciated each word, hitting her every couple of seconds. Annabeth wanted to cry. her face stung, her arms ached, and her hands would not stop shaking._

Annabeth opened her eyes, pulling her hands downward to find them still shaking. She went to bring them back up, to hold back on her head, but Percy's hands covered them. His eyes were soft and gentle, and his hands completely covered hers.

"Come on, we aren't to far away. We can get back before third period." His voice was calm and reassuring. She shook her head, "You don't get it."

Percy's eyes traveled her entire frame, "What don't I get?"

Annabeth couldn't tell anyone, she had mistakenly told Jason and she told Luke about a year before that, she couldn't have anyone else know.

"I can't be expelled." She said, standing quickly, trying to ignore her racing heart and shaking hands. She grabbed Percy's wrist, tugging him along after her. _She was going to be in so much trouble._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Well, it's new. I've seen a lot of Percy getting abused stories, or Annabeth moving to a new school, so I wanted to try this.**

 **If this sounds like someone's fanfic, cause I have read a lot of them, let me know and I will give them credit, I don't want to take credit if I was copying someone's work.**

 **Thank's and let me know if You guys want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Here is that second chapter guys!**

 **Shadows of a Dying Soul: Thank you for the review, and the compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **LunaLovegood220022: Thanks for loving it. I hope you love this chapter as well.**

 **ImpossibleThings12: Well we already talked. Thanks for the kind words, hope you like this.**

 **Sibyis Langdon: I'm sure you are a hero to someone. Enjoy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth shut her eyes tight, before walking through the door to the principles office, the second time that day. Her heart was racing, her hands were still shaking, and tears pricked at the edges of her eyes.

"Annabeth Chase." The principle regarded her monotone.

"Principle Herondale, please, I can explain."

"Explain?" She asked, "Or give me an excuse?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Ma'am I was out tutoring Percy, like you asked." she shuffled around in her bag, pulling out the folder titled _Math_. "See."

She handed to the papers to Dr. Herondale, hoping and praying she would be understanding. Knowing the principle, she probably wouldn't be. _Why did she cut, she knew she could've swindled the teachers, most of them loved her, but the principle hated Annabeth._

Annabeth felt her throat sore, from holding back the tears. She could almost see her Stepmom, standing, a beer bottle or shot glass in her hand, messily dressed, anger in her eyes. She could almost hear her voice as she screamed at her for getting expelled, she could almost feel her stepmom's fist connecting with her cheek. Her phone began to ring, but she quickly rejected it, whoever it was, they could wait.

she turned her volume to vibrate just in case they called again.

"Three lessons, in an hour?" She said, looking up from the work, "It's not even neat!"

"Ma'am-"

"No, you left school grounds, without permission, did barely any work, you call this being a role model?" Her phone buzzed again. She rejected the call once more.

Annabeth explained how Percy really wasn't good at math and he needed a lot of help with it. Dr. Herondale went to say something back, but the doors burst open. Jason running in. His face was wild and his eyes were angry, protective almost. "Dr. Herondale, excuse me."

"What is it Jason Grace?"

"I have to speak with Annabeth, in private, please."

"You have five minutes, and I want her back in my office when you're done. We have much to talk about Annabeth."

Jason smiled grimly and gripped Annabeth's wrist. He pulled her from the office, into the hallway. No one was there of course, it was the middle of third period.

"Jason, what is it?" Annabeth asked tiredly, she wasn't in the mood to hear how Piper had glanced at him again.

"It's your sister." He said cautiously.

Annabeth's stomach plummeted, as Jason whispered, "Your mom picked her up from school early, she's in the hospital, critical condition. Your Father told my mother, who called and told me. They said they tried to contact you, but you didn't answer."

Annabeth felt the tears flow down her face. She'd declined the calls, saying they weren't important. She'd been trying for so long to protect her sister, making sure every smack, every punch, every beating, was directed at her. She looked up into Jason's eyes and he wrapped his arms around her. She cried in his shirt and whispered, "How bad?"

"I don't know, they just said critical. I was told it was from a bully at school." Jason said, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"I have to go see her." Annabeth said, detangling herself from Jason, "Do you think they would let you come with me?"

He nodded, "I'm sure they'd be fine with it."

She walked back into the office, Jason trailing behind her. When she walked through the door, Dr. Herondale looked at her sternly. Jason put his arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"I got a call from Hope Hospital, your sister is there in critical condition." She said, somewhat softly, "I'm arranging an escort to take you there."

"Oh, you don't need to." Jason said, leaving his arm around my shoulder, "My mom is picking us up."

Dr. Herondale turned quickly, " _Us?_ "

"Yes, she is my best friend, she's like a sister to me, we've known each other forever, I'm going with her."

"I am picking my son up from school, I am taking him with me. Along with Frederick's daughter." Came a voice from behind them.

It was Beryl Grace, Jason's mom. She was sweet and compassionate, especially compared to Annabeth's step mom. Sure the woman had her moments of insanity, Jason's father bore her two children, and left her alone to raise them. She had moments where she snapped, but it was nothing compared to Annabeth's stepmom.

Dr. Herondale agreed, only because Beryl threatened to tell the board of ed about her 'teaching implements' that were very unprofessional.

Jason grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulling her through the hallway. Several people stared at them, but the only one Annabeth noticed was Percy.

His eye's seemed to say, 'I'm sorry.'

"Hold up, Jason, I'll meet you at the car." Annabeth said, letting go of his hand. He hesitated before nodding and following his mom. She took a deep breath, walking up to Percy.

"Hey, I didn't get you in too much trouble, did I?" He asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. It was navy blue, near the top a red heart was stitched, it was definitely stitched on after purchasing it. Annabeth wondered if it was from a girlfriend he had before he moved.

"I almost got expelled. I still might..." She trailed off, staring at Percy's eyes. They were captivating. She remembered how the eye's calmed her down just a slight bit, something only was Luke able to do... before he moved.

"Look, I'm sorry I made you leave. You protested, I didn't listen. I got you in so much trouble."

"It's okay." Annabeth whispered, though it clearly wasn't.

"Annabeth, I-um-I figured we could get together tomorrow, since It's Saturday, and maybe study a little."

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah. I'd like that... Can we-ah-meet at your place?"

"My place is a mess, but as long as you don't mind that, Sure you can come over. How's three?"

Annabeth smiled at him before pushing her hands into her sweater pockets and nodding. She went to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Percy's. His face was speckled red and his eyes seemed unfocused.

"Do you want to get together tonight, for the milkshakes we didn't get to finish this morning?"

Annabeth felt her face heat up as she shook her head, she tried to ignore how Percy's face fell. She turned her body fully so she was facing him, "It's not that I don't want to, but My sister is sick, and I promised her I'd stay with her tonight."

Percy nodded, still looking crestfallen, "I hope she feel's better, See you tomorrow, at three."

Annabeth hurried off, ignoring the rapid beat of her heart and the blush on her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Annabeth reached the hospital, the blush was still on her face. Jason teased her about it the whole ride and Ms. Grace just smiled. Jason kept his arm around her the entire elevator ride and when they walked in the room.

Ms. Grace kidded the two of them, saying they looked like a couple, a cute one at that.

Annabeth didn't care what anyone said, Jason was just a friend, nothing more. Annabeth was sure he felt the same way, he talked about Piper 24/7 and fangirled when she glanced at him. Annabeth teased him about that so she guessed she deserved the treatment back.

When Annabeth seen Maya, she nearly broke down. Her little sister was connected to so many IV's, her face was bloody, and her nose looked oddly out of place. Her arm was in a cast and bruises covered her body.

Annabeth's hands began shaking again. The bruises looked like fists, but they weren't the size of a ten or eleven year old. They were the size of her stepmother's fists. Annabeth knew because she had several bruises that looked the same way.

Annabeth turned away, hugging into Jason's chest.

He left his arm around her whispering things. "It's going to be okay." Is what he said most frequently. Annabeth tried to ignore the slow beep's of the monitor, or the fact that her breathing was so shallow they had to put a face mask over her mouth and nose.

After a while, Annabeth's father and stepmother arrived. Annabeth didn't say a word to her father, he never believed her anyway. Annabeth's Father looked at Jason curiously, and for a split second Annabeth actually cared about what he was thinking. Then she shook the thought away. If her father gave a crap about her, he would've believed her when she tried to tell him about Helen. He would have at least looked into it.

Annabeth eyed her father warily. He stayed focused on Maya, which could be easily understood. He touched the edge of her face with his fingers. "Oh Maya."

Helen stared Angrily at Annabeth. Annabeth bit her lip, excusing herself from the room. She went to the bathroom, where she promptly threw up. Afterwards, she retched, she washed her face and sat under the sink, wiping her eyes.

A little while later Jason came in, he locked the door behind him and sat on the floor next to her. She put her head on his shoulder, like she used to do when she was younger. He wrapped his arm around her side and rubbed her shoulder.

After what felt like forever a knock came at the door.

Jason stood up walking over to answer it. It was Helen. She looked at Jason and said, "I need to have a talk with my daughter... _Alone._ "

Jason shook his head and went to say no, but Annabeth shook her head at him. He gave her the look of 'No, I'm not leaving you.' So she shot back the, 'I can take care of myself.'

In the end he sighed, walking out the door. Helen closed and locked the door behind her. "I trust you won't tell your father."

Annabeth shook her head, she knew what would happen if she did tell her father.

"Good." Helen got closer and Annabeth backed against the wall, hoping that Helen hadn't been drinking, or doing jello shots. Annabeth's hopes were turned down as Helen got closer. Her breath smelled of alcohol and her eyes were red.

Annabeth wondered how her father didn't realize any of it. Helen was a few inches away from Annabeth when her fist came down on her jaw. "You didn't listen to me this morning, If you had, your sister would probably be okay right now."

Annabeth stood up, fast and hard, only to get smacked flat across the face. She fell back against the wall, her cheek red from a punch and a slap.

"Don't antagonize me, you will regret it." Helen said with one final slap. "Don't come out until you are audience ready."

She walked out in her heels and Annabeth heard them fading away. She went back under the sink, burying her head in her hands. Soft silent sobs came from her mouth. Tears flowed down her face and her sweater sleeves became soaked. She was dimly aware of someone knocking and opening the door. When she felt the hand on her shoulder, she lifted her tear streaked face to find none other than Percy Jackson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Soooooo, I am already half way done with the next chapter, can't wait to here what you have to say. :) Thank you for the reviews. Do you guys not like double authors notes? Cause if not, I won't do them anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all, you made this story seem so great, and It's only two chapter's in. :) Well three if you count this one. XD**

 **Shoutout for: Mocha7Michi (thanks for loving the story btw.)**

 **She knew where the name Herondale was from. If anyone else reads Mortal instruments, I will be putting a few things in here from the series, *cough* *cough* Lightwood Academy *cough* *cough***

 **ImpossibleThings12: I can do what I want. I love torturing everybody, It's so much fun. ;)**  
 **Collapsar: Cliffies are great when you write them, not when you read them. XD**  
 **Flamingeyeball: I love love love cliffhangers, that's why. It's so fun being evil.**  
 **Kid-of-Percabeth: I will take that as a compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
 **Blue Pineapples: Well thank you, I think. I promise I won't leave percabeth hanging off the edge of a cliff.**  
 **Sibyis Langdon: Well, I can't tell you that, that would be lying. You know, you're the only person who commented on Maya.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, enjoy the chapter.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth's heart started racing as she stared at him, her tear stricken face sticky from the tears. Annabeth turned away, hiding her face from his veiw, because she was pretty sure that her cheek had a big purple bruise on it. Your skin gets that way after repeat offenses, it just gets more a more susceptible to bruising if not given time to heal, and Annabeth never got time to heal.

Percy squatted down next to Annabeth and she turned away further. She didn't need Percy knowing about her bruises, she didn't need him to tell someone, soon the entire school would be talking about how Annabeth got abused. Everyone would either pity her or make fun of her, and she didn't need either of those things.

Annabeth bit her lip again, so much that the taste of metal entered her mouth, she moved her bottom lip out and seen a cut, bleeding furiously. Annabeth felt her stomach roll, she never really had a problem with blood, she had tasted it several times before, but she was imagining it on her little sister. Blood soaking everything in sight. Annabeth retched, standing and running to the toilet.

Her head went back and forth, her throat burned as the bile rushed past. She felt hands pull back her hair, and flush the toilet. Annabeth felt faint, that came from only eating a milkshake in the past 5 or 6 days, usually she could go longer, but her stepmom's beating just before exasperated everything.

Annabeth fell back, putting her arm out for support, but it never touched the ground. Percy caught her and she hated herself instantly. Someone she barely knew was helping her when she was like this. If it was Jason, she wouldn't care, Luke she would be ecstatic since she hadn't seen him in person in over two years. But Percy Jackson, Sure he was cute and sweet and calming, but she didn't know anything about him.

"Annabeth?" Came Percy's voice, "Annabeth can you hear me?"

Annabeth nodded her head silently, she couldn't get words to form in her mouth. With Percy's help she made it to the sink where she was able to splash water on her face and rinse out her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and the burning sensation in her throat dimmed. She propped herself up against the sink, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. She looked in the mirror and her suspicions were confirmed, she had a big, nasty purple bruise on the right side of her face, and a red mark on her left.

When she looked up at Percy, she seen the worry in his eyes, something weird considering she'd only just met him. She looked down, her eye's tracing the lines on the floor, each and every one in a specific pattern.

Percy gripped her hand, making her flinch and pull away.

"Annabeth." His voice said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She shook her head, a flashback trying to take her over. She shook her head again, her eyes scrunching shut.

" _You little Bitch!_ " Helen's voice rang in her head.

Annabeth felt the tears stinging her eyes. The voices in her head overwhelming her.

" _You-you promised you wouldn't hurt me!_ " This time it was her, younger, 7 years old, two weeks and three days after her birthday. Her father had went to work early again, no telling of when he was coming home. Annabeth remembered Helen reaching out,

" _I won't hurt you sweetheart._ " _The voice said sweetly, Annabeth actually thought she meant it. So Annabeth crept out from under her bed, her eyes on the crib where her little sister lay sleeping._

 _"You-You promise?" Annabeth asked, fear in her voice._

 _"Oh I promise." Helen's voice said._

 _Annabeth crawled out fully, standing and staring at Helen, the woman Annabeth used to look up to, before the beatings started._

 _A smack, heavy across the face sent Annabeth falling onto the bed._

 _"You-You promised your wouldn't hurt me!" Annabeth yelled, tears falling._

 _"You wouldn't listen to me, I had to make you learn to behave." Another smack, making Annabeth's skin tingle._

 _Annabeth picked up a water bottle, hurling it at her stepmother._

 _"You little Bitch!" Helen Screamed at her._

 _Annabeth took off running. She leapt out the front door, slamming right into her father._

Annabeth, opened her eyes to find the tears continuing to fall. Percy had his hands on her shoulders and his eyes staring into her's. Annabeth blinked, more tears trailing her cheeks. She remembered telling her father what Helen had done. He simply patted her head and said, " _Oh Annabeth, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you, Did you sweetheart?"_

 _Helen Came out, obviously milking the wound from the bottle Annabeth threw, "No, I didn't mean to, but your daughter seen it fit to throw a bottle at me!"_

 _Frederick looked Angrily at Annabeth. "Up to your room, and I'm taking the books."_

 _Annabeth's face went slack. 'Not The Books!' Annabeth thought._ _ **(Every fangirl Ever XD)**_ _She loved books, books were her escape from everything that bothered her in her life, Books allowed her to just let go._

 _Annabeth sulked back up to her room, rubbing her cheek, which stung like hell._

"Annabeth!" Percy said, shaking her shoulders again. Annabeth snapped to focus. "Sorry. I-"

Percy pulled her forward, hugging her. "God, are you okay?"

Annabeth responded kind of awkwardly, she didn't hug back, she stood there, straight as a pin, blush covering her face. Though you could hardly tell, since it was red and purple already.

Percy pulled away from her, his face speckled red. "Annabeth? Are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded, smiling at him, "I'm fine, I just-nausea."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "And the bruise on your face, that is very suspiciously shaped like a fist?"

Annabeth turned away, not wanting to answer him. Percy put his hand back on her shoulder, "Annabeth, if you don't want to talk about it it's okay. I just want you to know-"

Jason pushed the door open. When he seen Percy at my side, his eyes widened and he smirked. He smirked until his eyes rested on the bruise on my cheek.

"Gods, Annabeth, she hit you again didn't she?" Jason said rushing to her side. Percy stepped back as Jason put his hand to her cheek.

"I came back to find you. Your stepmom came back and dragged your father out. My mom went home, told me to text her when I was ready to walk home. You want to stay the night at my place?"

Annabeth sighed, "I'm going to stay with her, she might wake up and I want to be here when that happens." Suddenly a thought entered Annabeth's mind, "Percy?"

He turned to her, wearing a smile that was so obviously fake. "Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came here with my mom, she brings cookies to all the patients, I just came to use the bathroom, seen you on the floor, and you know the rest." Percy said, pushing his hands back in his pockets. Annabeth stared at the red heart that was stitched into his jacket. She really hoped it wasn't from a previous girlfriend, or a girlfriend he had now.

"Oh. Okay. Wait. What time is it?"

"Like 1:45. School let out a little bit ago, my mom picked me up and brought me here with her."

"I've been in the bathroom that long?" Annabeth asked, she was so confused.

"Well, yeah." Jason said, "We got here around the middle of fifth period, took us awhile to get signed in and get visitors passes and then find the room. We sat there for over a half hour before your parents came in, and then you went to the bathroom and have been there ever since."

Annabeth sighed, she hated her life.

"Okay. I-I'm going to go see Maya. Both of you are welcome to come."

Annabeth went to the door, pulling it open but before she left she turned back to Percy, "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I just thought, how am I going to get to your house tomorrow without an address."

Percy smirked taking out his phone and handing it to her, she put her number in and then sent a text to her phone. Annabeth handed the phone back to him before smiling and walking carefully back to Maya's room. Maya was still in the bed, no sign of waking up.

Annabeth sat in the chair next to Maya's hospital bed, gripping her sister's hand weakly. "Oh Maya, please wake up."

Annabeth ran her thumb over Maya's small fingers, feeling the grooves and the cuts. Annabeth rubbed the dry blood on her sister's hand, wanting to just make it all disappear. Annabeth would rather be in her sister's place than have to sit and watch her, dying before Annabeth's very eyes.

She heard the hushed whispers behind her, and familiar arm wrap around her shoulder. She leaned into Jason's side and he rubbed her shoulder again.

"Annabeth, come on. Let's go to my house. I have a few pairs of clothes that might fit you, and you could always wear some of Thalia's old clothes."

Annabeth gave in, accepting his hand, but not before she Kissed Maya's forehead and gave the nurse her phone number. Jason then led her to the elevator and walked home with her.

It took awhile but they finally reached his house. Jason walked up to the door, opening it, not letting go of Annabeth's hand. The journey to his house was really cool. Jason made a comment about one street, he said the trees there were shady. It made Annabeth laugh, something she needed to do more often.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jason yelled, kicking his shoes off at the front door. Thalia came down the stairs, in black pajama pants and a purple tank top.

"Hi Annabeth." Thalia was home visiting for the week. She was older than Annabeth, in her twenties, Luke wasn't far away from her either. Annabeth waved at Thalia who walked into the kitchen and pulled a juice box from the fridge. She tossed on to Annabeth and one to Jason before grabbing out a beer for herself.

Annabeth stared at the beer in her hand, taking a deep breath, before jogging up the stairs to Jason's room. She flopped onto his bed, Jason came in soon after.

"Thalia said Luke's coming out later this week, he should be getting an apartment around here soon."

Annabeth wasn't really listening. She had curled up under the covers in his bed, listening to the sound of his voice as he spoke. It made her eyelids heavy, soon they were closing and she felt Jason pull the covers over her. Later that night she felt him crawl in next to her, hugging her from behind.

She was okay with it of course, Jason was a friend. Probably one of the closest friends she'd ever have.

"Sleep Tight Chase." He whispered in her ear before she fell into the deepest sleep she'd had in months.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth woke to her phone buzzing. She lifted her head slowly, not wanting to leave her peaceful slumber. Jason had already gotten up but left her in bed because he knew she didn't normally sleep like that.

Annabeth looked at her phone, 12:30. She yawned stretching her arms out before looking at the text's.

 **Dad: Annabeth, where are you? You didn't come home last night, wanted to check in on you. 6:30 am**

 **Dad: Annabeth, you aren't at the hospital, where are you? 8:48 am**

 **Dad: Come home right now! 9:45 am**

 **Hairy Scary Monster: Annabeth you are in so much trouble when you come home, and you are coming home, I am on my way to Jason's house right now. You are going to regret not coming home. 12:28 am**

Annabeth literally flew out of bed, running down the stairs and throwing her shoes on. Jason was up and dressed and so was Thalia. Annabeth ran to Thalia's side.

"Thalia can you please drive me somewhere, I can't be here when my step mom get's here."

Jason looked at her, taking her phone and reading the messages. He then looked at Thalia with pleading eyes. She agreed, grabbing another cup of coffee and putting the two of us in the back of her car. She backed out of the driveway and was down the street when my stepmom got to the house.

Ms. Grace texted both Jason and Thalia:

 **I don't know where you guys went, but you should bring Annabeth back soon, Helen wants to bring her home.**

Thalia tossed her phone on the seat next to her, which housed her purse and wallet and several other items.

"So where you want to go?"

Annabeth pulled out her phone, texting Percy:

Hey, It's Annabeth, can you give me your address.

Within five minutes his reply came, she told Thalia the address and Thalia drove them there. Annabeth took a deep breath before exiting the car and walking up to his door. She knocked and then looked down at her clothes, which she'd worn since yesterday. _ugh, you couldn't have changed?!_ she thought to herself, surely she looked stupid, considering she'd slept in these clothes.

Percy opened the door, smiling once he seen it was her. He looked out to the car and Annabeth waved the two of them goodbye, pointing to her phone, meaning she would text them later.

Percy showed her around the boxes and to the living room, where a box of Pizza sat, a slice taken out and on the counter.

"Well Hi, didn't expect you until three."

"Neither did I." Annabeth mumbled, staring at the pizza. She hadn't eaten Pizza in forever, her diet consisted mostly of water, stale bread, and the occasional apple tossed her way. Percy followed her gaze and blushed, "Uh, you want a slice?"

Annabeth nodded vigorously, before thinking about her stomach. She would probably throw up because of the grease and the fact that she hasn't really eaten anything lately.

"Oh, no. Sorry. My stomach." Annabeth said, going to sit on the couch. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted towards Annabeth's nose.

"Percy! Who was at the door?"

A woman in a apron came walking out of the kitchen. She had blue food dye on her hands and slight amounts of flour in her hair.

"Mom, this is Annabeth," Percy said gesturing to me, "Annabeth, This is my mom."

Percy's mom smiled, "Sally Jackson. You have a nasty bruise on your cheek there hon, what happened?"

Annabeth didn't know what to say, she didn't want to lie to the woman, she was so sweet, but she couldn't tell her about her stepmom.

"My fault, I hit her with my locker yesterday." Percy said quickly. My eyes met his, sending him a silent 'thank you'.

Sally huffed, "Perseus Jackson, you should really learn to be careful, if you hit every pretty girl you meet in the face with your locker, you're never going to get a girlfriend."

Percy blushed and looked down, this time Annabeth came to his rescue, "I wouldn't say that." She said smirking, "He's already been asked out once, and I'm sure his personality will outweigh his clumsiness."

Sally raised an eyebrow, "Who asked you out? Did you say yes?"

"No mom, I said no. She wasn't very nice..."

Sally sighed, walking back into the kitchen, muttering to herself. Percy flopped on the couch next to Annabeth, "So where you want to start?"

"You want to go out and get a milkshake first?" Annabeth asked him, looking to meet his eyes. They sparkled as he nodded. He got up, poking his head in the kitchen and saying, "I'm going out to get milkshakes with Annabeth, I'll be back."

She heard Sally's hushed whisper, "She's cute, you should ask her out before someone else does."

She didn't hear Percy's reply. He came back, blushing severly. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Only the part about me being cute." Annabeth said with a smirk. Percy blushed harder before walking and opening the door for her. "After you Ms. Chase."

"Thank's Percy." She said, smiling at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hope the chapter was to your liking. :) bye people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my people. I tried to get this out earlier, but I went out with my family so I didn't have the time. :) Oh and Happy Birthday Percy Jackson!**

 **goldenlynx16: You really don't... but you will. *hides behind couch* you will find out today.**  
 **LapolloCamper51: TMI all the way! More references coming your way. Pay close attention this chapter.**  
 **ImpossibleThings12: I updated today, and more references coming your way. They are so obvious this chapter. XD**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth watched as Percy walked up and got the milkshake. She watched as he grabbed two straws. She watched as he kept glancing back, almost as if he looked away too long Annabeth would disappear, like this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from.

Annabeth felt the opposite about everything but this. Being with Percy was like taking a heavy dose of Pain reliever. Her bruises stopped hurting, her face didn't sting, she didn't have another violent shaking fit. Annabeth wished everything that happened with her sister was a dream, but then again, maybe everything did happen for a reason, otherwise Annabeth never really would've made it to Percy's place, they never would've had milkshakes.

Percy came back and sat across from Annabeth, staring into her eyes. She stared back into his. The calming color of sea-green staring back at her. She breathed slowly, watching the movement of his lips as he spoke. Annabeth took another sip of the milkshake as Percy said,

"So. Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind you being here with me?"

Annabeth spit the milkshake out, nearly choking on it. She looked up at him as he stared at her wide eyed.

"Boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, you know, the blonde kid with the funny scar on his lip. He was hugging you and you let him touch you without flinching. You seem so comfortable with each other. You're dating right?"

Annabeth burst out laughing, "Oh no. We aren't, we've just been friends for so long. I trust him. He's been there for the worst parts of my life. God no, we aren't dating."

"You aren't lying to me. I seen you hugging and crying into his chest, and when he puts his arm around you, you'd relax. You guys are just friends?"

"Maybe more like brother and sister. But yeah, just friends. So he won't be mad at me for hanging with you. He's into Piper, a girl from our school. He thinks she'll never notice him, but I bet you she already does."

"Oh. Cool." Annabeth smirked, noticing the smile that he couldn't hide.

"And he's not the only one I'm calm around. I haven't had one panic attack or shaking fit since I came by to see you. Thanks, by the way, for earlier. When you covered for me."

"Oh, no problem."

Annabeth's mind flashed to when they were in the hospital. When he was going to say something to her.

"Hey, remember when we were in the hospital bathroom and you said that You wanted me to know something, but Jason came barging in, what was it you wanted me to know."

"That I get the feeling. My Stepfather wasn't the nicest of guys, he enjoyed beer, poker, his fists, and knives. He's gone now though. But I get what it's like to feel powerless, like if you tell somebody, the next beating might be your last."

Annabeth nodded silently. It felt weird, having someone who understood.

"What was the worst time?" It came out as a whisper, but somehow Percy heard her.

"When my stepdad pushed me against the wall, he dislocated my shoulder. I kept it a secret for over a week. It was torture. Every move I made, it hurt more than Hell." he paused before saying, "If you don't mind sharing, what was the worst for you, so far."

"This." Annabeth said, "It's because she went after my little sister. Over ten years this has been going on, but I have never let her touch my sister. The fact that I failed at my one mission and having to see my sister, in the hospital, with all of those IV's and the face mask, It makes me feel like every beating, every smack, punch, kick... None of it was worth it now that she got hurt. I don't know."

Percy reached out his hand, placing it over hers, she didn't flinch or look away this time, "Annabeth. Look at Me." Annabeth looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Your stepmother is a monster, the fact that she started hurting you when you were six, seven, that's horrid, the fact that she turned and hurt a ten year old just to get to you, that's inhumane. You shouldn't go home while she's there, when you do go, get what you need, and then leave, come to my house, or Jason's. Heck I don't care where you go as long as you're safe. You're welcome at my house anytime."

Annabeth stayed focused on his eyes. They kept her calm as He talked, as the memories flooded over her. Annabeth closed her eyes, turning her hand so she was gripping onto his, trying to latch onto another living thing, trying to prevent the memories from flooding back.

To her surprise, Percy held onto her hand firmly, not letting go, he rubbed his thumb over her's, letting her know he was there. Annabeth was grateful for that.

She took a breath before opening her eyes, Percy tilted his head, searching her eyes for the answer.

"Sorry. Uhm. Memories."

Percy nodded, understanding in his eyes. Annabeth looked down to where their hands were still connected, their fingers still intertwined. She looked back up at Percy, a blush covering her face, though you could only tell on the one side that didn't have the bruise.

Percy looked down, seeing what she saw and disconnected their hands, his face speckled red. Annabeth sighed, staring into his eyes again. "Percy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, staring straight back into her eyes. Her eyes of stormy grey.

"How-When did the beatings stop?"

"My mom, she-she never knew, like she knew he would smack me sometimes, but she didn't know it went to full on beatings, I never tried to tell her, I thought she loved the man, the truth was she was just too afraid to divorce him that she kept it going." Percy looked up at the sun, the light making shadows across parts of his face, "When she found out about the dislocated shoulder, she knew she had to get rid of him. She called the Cops and ended up getting a divorce, Gabe went to Jail. We moved here shortly after."

Annabeth's eyes darted to his neck, where a badly covered green and brown bruise sat. She reached out, brushing her fingers over it. Percy didn't flinch. He brought his hand up, pulling her hand away.

"That wasn't from Gabe."

Annabeth tilted her head questioningly and he just shook his head, "There were a few mean people at my old school."

Annabeth's eyes widened in realization, "Why'd you get bullied? You're so-" She trailed off. Percy smirked, "So what?"

"Sweet, caring, understanding."

Percy smiled back at her. "Yeah, well when the word got out that I was-" His voice faltered, "Abused." He seemed to choke out the word, "Some of the kids who didn't like me decided they wanted to see how much I could take. Let's just say, they look worse then me."

Annabeth stared at him. It was hard to imagine Percy, sweet and caring Percy, in a fight. Annabeth heard the screeching of tires behind her and made the mistake of turning around. There, in full fury, was her stepmother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth was paralyzed with fear. Her stepmom was messily dressed (per the usual), her eyes were glassy, And Annabeth could smell the alcohol from where she was sitting.

Her stepmom's eyes held anger in them as she stomped up to Annabeth. Annabeth was half expecting her to slap her right then and there, but then Helen put on the angry mother routine.

"I was worried sick! Where have you been?!"

People turned away, realizing it was just another kid who snuck out or didn't come home.

"I was about to call the cops and report a missing child!"

 _Yeah, right._ Annabeth thought, though her face pretty much radiated, ' _Help me._ '

Helen grabbed Annabeth's arm, "You are coming home right now, young lady. And you are staying in your room till monday morning."

 _Room? More like prison. Annabeth's step brothers got better treatment than she did._

The grip on her arm was hard and forceful, it caused the skin nearby to turn an ugly purple color. Annabeth looked at it before she was tugged off her chair and towards the car. She turned to see Percy stand, hastily walking towards her and almost smiled.

She waved goodbye with her good arm and he stopped in his tracks. Annabeth bit her lip, remembering what he said, _You're welcome at my house anytime._ From a boy who she barely knew, it was a very sweet offer.

She was shoved in the back of the car with an _accidental_ punch in the side. Helen went around, climbing in the front and said, "You are going to hate life when you get home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, Helen wasn't lying, that was for sure. When Annabeth got back, she found her father wasn't home (shocker) and that the place was a mess. Helen ordered her to clean it up, Annabeth begrudgingly obliged.

She picked up the stray beer bottles and cans, throwing them to be recycled. Annabeth picked up old newspapers and magazines. She threw out garbage, almost an hour later, the house looked spotless.

Before Annabeth could climb up to her room Helen decided that she needed to spill the entire garbage can. Annabeth walked over to it, silently picking up the trash. Annabeth had to gag when she found the condom.

Her stepmom, smashed a beer bottle over her left shoulder, Annabeth scrunched her face up tight as the glass embedded into her shoulder. Her stepmother leaned in close, her voice raspy, "You will regret the day you were born." Helen began to walk away but Annabeth angrily stood.

"No."

" _No?!_ " Helen came at her angrily, swinging and Annabeth ducked.

"I don't have to worry about you hurting Maya anymore. She's with a bunch of doctors who will keep her safe. I don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Are you going against me?!" Helen shrieked. Annabeth nodded, standing up, fully, she wasn't shrinking away.

Helen slammed Annabeth back quicker than she thought to be possible. Annabeth smashed against the wall, a painting falling and hitting her head, but she found the strength to stand. She didn't know how to fight her stepmother, her mind went blank. Helen picked her up by the hem of her shirt, sneering in her face.

"Don't ever defy me you stupid insignificant poor excuse for a daughter. No wonder your father never wants to be around you. You are a constant reminder of everything that went wrong. You really think your father will care once your gone. He wont care in the slightest. We have Bobby and Matthew, they are better than you could ever be. He would rather have your little sister than have you!"

Annabeth felt no tears, instead she felt anger, she poured out everything that her stepmother had ever done to her, she poured her anger into her punches. She kicked her stepmother, angrily trying to hurt her in whatever way possible. Helen dropped Annabeth onto the ground, laughing, "You're even weaker then I thought."

She punched Annabeth's gut, smacking her with her free hand. She grabbed a ceramic plate, smashing Annabeth in the head.

She climbed the steps to Annabeth's room, laughing as she went. Annabeth sat for a minute, coughed up blood, cursing herself. She was an idiot, you never went against Helen, no matter how much you hated her, you never went against her. Her eyelids closed and her head lolled to the side. She put her hand up to her head, where a gash leaked blood. Her blonde hair was soaked in the root with blood. _Great, I've always wanted to be a redhead._

Annabeth leaned against the wall, she pulled pieces of ceramic plate from her head, she pulled pieces of the beer bottle from her shoulder. By now both her shirt and hair were soaked with blood. Annabeth regained her strength, standing and using the wall as a crutch.

Annabeth trudged up to her room, to find her stepmother angrily holding a book, it was one of Annabeth's favorites. It was about a girl who was turning sixteen and got dragged into a world of demons and angels. Annabeth loved all of the characters and felt a very special relation to Jace, his father beat him when he was little. Although it wasn't really his father...

Annabeth stifled as scream as Helen pulled out a lighter. She lit the tip of the book on fire and it climbed the pages slowly. Annabeth reached forward, only to have helen smack her with the burning book. Annabeth retracted her hand instantly and clutched the burnt flesh.

She watched in horror as Helen tossed the book onto the floor, where the rest of the series lay in a pile. Annabeth scrambled forward, grabbing as many books as she could hold (They were _huge_ ) before they got burnt. She was unable to save the first book, which was personally her favorite, and the last. She poured water on the smoldering floor, tears stinging her eyes. Her books were her life, Annabeth could crawl under the covers after a massive beating and then read a book, forgetting about her life and focusing on someone else's.

Annabeth fingered the ashes in her hands, small pieces of paper were left over, Annabeth picked up one piece, reading it's contents.

"Jace crouched down on the floor beside his friend. His shirt was stained dark across the sleeves and chest with blood, demon and human. When he looked at Simon, Clary saw all that all the gold seemed washed out of his eyes by something she'd never seen in them before. _Panic._ "

Annabeth let the tears roll down her face, she understood Jace, she could quite literally see her life being that fucked up where Percy Jackson turned out to be her brother, but then he wasn't. _Percy Jackson._

Annabeth shook the thought away, picking up another charred piece of paper.

"A ghost of a smile passed over his lips, ' _Only on alternate Thursday's._ '"

"Well Fuck." Annabeth whispered, "Rest In Peace."

Annabeth cleaned up the charred pieces, stopping every few to read them. If it was a piece she could really relate to, she kept it, shoving them in her scrapbook where her stepmother could never find them. Annabeth poured the rest of the remains in the garbage can, whispering goodbye to them.

On her way back up the stairs, Annabeth found her stepmother's door closed. Inside she heard several sounds that need not be described, including, but not limited to:

Moaning  
Screaming  
... thudding

Annabeth walked quietly away from the door, and once she made it through the door she grabbed an old duffel bag, carefully packing it with her favorite clothes, there was still some room inside and she put in the School For Good and Evil books inside of it.

She took out a suitcase, half the size of her, maybe a little bigger. She strapped the duffel bag to the top of the suitcase. Annabeth opened the suitcase, putting in the pillow she'd had from when her mom was alive, she put in her favorite snow globe, wrapped in layers of newspaper, her American Girl Doll plus clothes (her mom had bought it for her), A picture of her mom and baby Maya, A picture of her mom, a family photo (before helen), her scrapbook, her other books, the ring her mom gave Annabeth before she died, and her sketchbook. Annabeth packed a few pairs of shoes and a winter coat, along with a sweater. She put a few of her favorite movies in there, a blanket, and a water bottle.

Annabeth crept out of her room, and down the stairs as quietly as possible, she doubted her stepmother could hear her over the racket they were making in the bedroom, but she wanted to be extra sure. After making it to the floor, Annabeth grabbed her spare key from the hook on the wall. She took a breath before exiting the house, looking at it's familiar glow for the last time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It got dark outside before Annabeth made it to Jason's street. She was shivering from the cold but wouldn't stop to put a sweater on. If she stopped her step mother could find her. It was so dark that Annabeth cursed herself for not bringing a flashlight. Sure, there were the street lamps, but those weren't enough. A few times Annabeth had to lean against a telephone pole or her suitcase for balance. Her vision got fuzzy a few times and she almost fell several times.

Annabeth turned down a street, realizing it wasn't Jason's and beginning to leave, but she caught sight of a familiar house, Percy's house.

Annabeth was going to walk up, ask if she could stay but shook her head, deciding that was a horrible idea. She didn't know Percy all that well, his mom did seem very nice, but how could she ask them for favors.

Annabeth turned away, walking with the suitcase in tow.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and walked faster, who knew what kind of creeps would be out tonight. She heard the footsteps speed up to match her pace and Annabeth resisted the urge to throw her water bottle at whoever was following her. She turned around to Find Percy, following her. She gave him a look like, ' _What gives?_ '

He wrapped his arms around her, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." She said, trying not to think of the events this evening. She doubted Percy could see the blood on her mouth or the burned skin of her hand. But she knew he would see the blood on her shoulder, especially since his hand was resting on her shoulder.

He pulled his hand away, looking at his hand and saying, "Oh really."

"Yeah. I'm great." Annabeth said.

While looking at Percy her vision got fuzzy again, His hair seemed to smudge together with his face and she couldn't see his features. Annabeth leaned against the suitcase and mumbled, "I was on my way to Jason's house. Didn't realize you guys were so close to each other."

Percy put an arm around her, and the only reason she knew was because she felt his breathing against her neck. Her arm was going numb and she felt dizzy. She leaned against him and said, "Just need to get-to get- to Ja-Jason's house."

She heard Percy yell for his mom. She heard the sound of a door opening and slamming shut before she crumpled and blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hope this chapter was to your liking. Again sorry it took so long, but I was hanging with my family and I had some summer homework I needed to get done. ONLY LIKE 15 QUESTIONS LEFT! See you all later. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys, I'm back! I hope I can keep doing updates every day, maybe every other day. I plan to have this story finished before school starts, but you never know what life will throw at you. I still have some homework I need to complete so if I don't update, that is probably why.**

 **Goldenlynx16: She could get hypothermia, but she just wanted to get out of there. And we hope her stepmom wont find her, but the chances are slim.**  
 **ImpossibleThings12: The TMI references were great, I loved them, and I love connecting her character to Jace. And thanks, I love me too. XD**  
 **LunaLovegood220022: Thanks for loving the story and thanks for saying I'm doing a great job. I hope I continue to appeal. Those books are great, I had to put them in there too.**  
 **Flaming eyeball: Well Thanks. I hope you like this chapter too.**  
 **Blue Pineapples: Here's your update!**  
 **Ninestrong: Thanks, that touched my heart. I aim to please.**  
 **Hermione Weasley: The next chapter is today! Yay! And TMI is great.**  
 **Mocha7Michi- PERCABETH FOREVER!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Percy's POV:

Percy paced in his room. His mom pushed him out of the living room when the doctor came in and told him to go occupy himself, but he was too worried to think.

Annabeth had been on his street, delirious, muttering to herself. He called her name several times but she obviously didn't hear him. When she turned around and they locked eyes he hugged her. When he pulled away he seen the blood on his hand and pressed her for the answer. She just told him she was fine, muttering about getting to Jason's house.

Percy watched her lean against the suitcase and ran to her side. He called to his mom, who was only about a house away. She came out just as Annabeth lost consciousness. Percy (With the help of his mom) was able to get Annabeth in the house and onto the couch. His mom called the doctor and turned the outside lights on, so he could spot the house easily. Percy had stayed next to her, gripping her hand weakly.

The doctor arrived and he was shooed away.

Now he was in his room pacing back and forth. His mom came in with blue cookies and offered him one, but he shook his head. He didn't want cookies.

He finally ended his pacing and flopped on his bed. He found Annabeth's phone in her suitcase and decided he would text that guy Jason. The one who 'wasn't' dating Annabeth, but Percy was pretty sure they were. They were so comfortable with each other, he hugged her, played with her hair, brushed her hair, let her cry into him, and so many other things. _Just friends my ass._ Percy thought.

He pulled out Annabeth's phone, mentally cursing because it had a password. He tried several things, locking himself out several times. He went to her suitcase, bringing it to his bed. He opened it and groaned. Of course Annabeth would pack mostly books when she was running away.

He guessed that the dufflebag was her clothes and continued searching through her suitcase. He found a picture of her little sister Maya and a picture of a woman Percy couldn't identify. Another Picture held the woman again, with Annabeth maybe six, a baby and a man Percy guessed was Annabeth's father.

A scrapbook sat in the middle of the suitcase and he pulled it out, opening the front.

There was a picture of Annabeth as a baby, the day she was born. A few pages later Annabeth was little, she wore a grin, she had a few teeth missing, so Percy guessed she was about 6.

A page later held a hospital bracelet. The timestamp read: 7:54 p.m. 8/4/06 Room 414

On the page next to it was a picture of Annabeth and the same woman from earlier, but the woman was barely awake. She smiled, but she seemed out of it. Annabeth was next to her, smiling a fake as hell smile, and trying not to cry.

The next page held a card saying:

 _She left us too soon._

The woman was in a casket and had a smile on her face, though she was clearly dead. On that page were several other pictures. One had Annabeth in the corner, her head in her arms. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was pinned back in a bun. Jason was next to her, his arm around her shoulder. There was a girl, who had spiky black hair and mostly black clothing. She was hugging a guy who also had blonde hair, and looking sympathetically at Annabeth.

The other guy with blonde hair (the one who wasn't Jason) was in another Picture with Annabeth. He had his arm around her and he was smiling at the camera, Annabeth was smiling, but it was a forced and very pained smile. They were wearing the same black clothing as the picture before.

The next several pages held cards, most said, 'I'm sorry for your loss'

But two stood out in particular.

One was from someone named Luke. He wrote about getting together at Thalia's house. Who this Thalia person was, Percy had no idea.

The other person was Jason. He wrote about going out for ice cream with his mom since her's couldn't do it anymore.

Percy went through several more pages, most held pictures of Annabeth and Jason. A few were with Annabeth and the other blonde kid and the girl with the spiky black hair. One of the most recent pages held a photo of him.

In front stood Percy's school picture from before he moved. In Annabeth's scribbly handwriting wrote, _"A new opportunity?"_

Percy looked on the page next to it to find pieces of paper, charred at the edges. He read a few of them,

" _I am one of the clave. It's in my blood and bones. So tell me, if you're so sure this wasn't my fault, why is it that the first thought in my mind when I seen Abbadon wasn't for my fellow warriors but for you? I know-I knew-Alec wasn't acting like himself. I knew something was wrong. But all I could think about was you._ "

" _The Boy never cried again, and he never forgot what he learned: That to love is to destroy and that to be loved it to be destroyed._ "

In Annabeth's handwriting on a piece of paper it read:

 _When Life Gives you lemons, make lemonade, and then throw it in the face of the person who gave you the lemons until they give you the oranges you originally asked for._

Percy put the book back into the suitcase, a thought occurring to him. He picked Annabeth's phone back up, putting in the time that was on the bracelet. Her phone opened up and he laughed.

He went to contacts scrolling down till he found Jason.

He clicked on it, clicking the call button and holding the phone up to his ear. Within little to no time he picked up,

"Annabeth?! God I was so worried are you okay?"

"No. She isn't. It's Percy by the way."

There was a pause before Jason said, "Her stepmom again?"

"I don't know, she showed up around 9:30, delirious, blood soaked into her clothes and hair. She collapsed on top of me and my mom got a doctor. It took me awhile to get her phone open."

"Where's your house again, I need to come see her."

"Yeah, maybe you can wake sleeping beauty with a kiss." Percy didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but he was angry.

"What?"

"Oh come on, she's dating you."

"No-No she isn't. She likes you, you nitwit."

"Ha I knew i- Wait what?"

"You heard me, now text me the address so I can come over." With that, the blonde boy hung up, leaving Percy gaping. He went to her text messages, typing in his address and sending it to Jason.

He scrolled through her texts:

 **A- I don't know, am I being stupid?**

 **J- Naw, he's totally your type.**

 **A- ...**

 **J- Annabeth, I don't care what the mortal Instruments says, To love is not to destroy.**

 **A- Everything I love get's destroyed. I stopped Loving anything a long time ago**

 **J- Then why do you blush when you see him?**

 **A- I don't know, I don't like feeling things, especially when I don't understand the feeling.**

Percy's heart started racing. He resisted the urge to read more, placing the phone on his bed. _Were they talking about him?_ God he hoped so. He heard the sigh of his mother and then her quiet footsteps down the hall to his room. Percy threw everything back in the suitcase before his mom entered the room.

"Percy." She said, her soft eyes meeting his, "They'll let you in to see her now. There's no telling when she'll wake up but-"

Percy didn't wait for more, he pushed past his mom, rushing past the boxes and landing on his knees by Annabeth's side. Her head was bandaged, though some blood was leaking through, her shoulder was also wrapped in gauze, and her hand was wrapped in a protective coating.

Percy held weakly to her hand as the doctor talked to his mom, he leaned in close, just to hear the sound of her breathing and he whispered, "Annabeth. I'm here for you." He squeezed her hand before smiling weakly at her.

Percy didn't think she could hear him, but it felt good to say it, he paused and stared at her. His mom wasn't wrong when she called Annabeth cute and Percy wanted to ask her out so badly, but they had just met, what was the point.

It didn't matter that she had golden princess curls, or stormy grey eyes that he could stare into all day. None of it mattered because she had just met him and she obviously had a thing for blonde guys.

Annabeth stirred under Percy's grip, she whispered something like, "maake uhmm." which Percy translated to "Wake up." (He spoke gibberish in his sleep a lot.)

She tossed and turned, nearly falling off the couch. Percy held onto her hand, whispering, "I'm here." over and over again. He heard the knock at the door but wouldn't get up to answer it. Sally came in the living room, Percy could feel her eyes staring at him. She sighed walking to the door to open it.

"Hello?"

"I'm Jason. Percy contacted me. I'm here to see Annabeth." Percy heard the door open wider and Jason's footsteps along with his mother's. There seemed to be more than that, but Percy wasn't really paying attention. Jason came in and stood there for a second, surveying the scene in front of him.

Percy turned around, beckoning for Jason to come closer, only now did he see the two other people that came in with Jason. The girl with the spiky hair, and the guy with the blonde hair from the photo. Percy then turned back to Annabeth, hoping and praying she would wake up. He held her hand tighter, almost as if he let go she would simply disappear. Jason put his hand on Annabeth's forehead and he heard him curse under his breath.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed, he watched the rapid rise and fall of Annabeth's chest, he knew it wasn't normal to breathe that heavy when you were sleeping. Soon you could hear the rapid breaths, Percy stood, pushing everyone back. It sounded like she was having a panic attack, and Percy knew that crowding her would make it worse.

Percy made sure they stayed at a distance before he went by Annabeth's side. He put his lips next to her ear, whispering things to her.

"Annabeth. I'm right here. Whatever you think is happening, it isn't real. I'm right here. Just focus on my voice. I'll keep talking if you need me to."

Annabeth's breathing slowed, she scrunched her eyes and squeezed Percy's hand. Percy kept talking, he spoke of random things, like when we was nine and got a birthday cake that wasn't blue.

"You know, that was the first cake, no-food-in existence that I had gotten on my birthday that wasn't blue."

Annabeth made a sound, sort of like a laugh, and Percy smiled.

He kept talking, imagining it was just the two of them, he spoke of things, only he knew about, one he never wanted to share with anyone, they just kind of flew out.

"The first time he broke a bone, that was the worst, I told my mom I walked into a pole and fell. She took me to the hospital and the doctor asked what happened, I told him the exact same thing, he looked at me, obviously knowing I was lying and said, 'If it happens again, ask for me personally.' The truth was, I went to that doctor most times after Gabe beat me, he would stitch up a wound, or re-set a bone, in turn I would help him with patients, fetch water, you know, general servant stuff."

Annabeth turned her hand, intertwining their fingers. Percy didn't look down, it felt natural, her hand in his, it felt so _right._

Time flew by, he recalled some of his worst memories, some pretty good ones too, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd been carrying most of the things he told her on him for so long, another bad thing would've broke him. It felt good to let it all out.

After Percy had no more stories to tell, his mouth spouted the words that he was thinking, but he didn't have time to think about saying them.

"And you have to wake up, because I need you."

Percy was expecting some fairy tale magic to work, for her to open her eyes and kiss him, declaring that he belonged to her.

Do you think that happened? No!

Percy sighed, but felt Annabeth still gripping his fingers. It made him feel useful, needed. He turned around, now realizing there were people here, and blushing. Jason stared at Percy, admiration in his eyes, the other blonde guy smiled proudly, while the girl with the spiky hair stared daggers at him. He wondered if he did something to offend her.

"Uhm. How much of that did you hear?"

The blond guy stepped forward, "Only all of it. The name's Luke. I assume you are Percy?"

"Yeah." Percy said standing, but not letting go of Annabeth's hand. "How'd you know?"

"Annabeth and I have talked since you met. I've heard a lot of nice things. Especially the part about you guys cutting class. That was great."

Percy smirked, he ran his free hand through his hair, "Yeah, that was my fault. She got in so much trouble."

"It was good for her though."

"What?" Percy asked, confused. She almost got expelled, _how was that good_?

"She needs to get out of her shell, you brought her out if it. After what, five minutes? After her mom passed, she shut herself down, she almost came out of it, but Helen came along. That didn't help her at all. Then I moved away and she was only eight then. We kept in contact, but she was never the same." Luke's eye's seemed unfocused as he stared at Annabeth. He took a breath, looking at Percy, "She was afraid to love anything, you sparked something inside of her, something that had been extinguished for a long time."

Percy's face heated up and his heart jackhammered against his ribs.

He smiled and said, "No problem, but don't thank me. Jason's the one who kept her happy all this time. I only just came along."

Jason shook his head and Luke spoke before he had the chance, "Maybe after high school ended, that little flame would've started to come back, but you came along. She trusts you, and she only just met you. I mean, look."

He gestured to their intertwined fingers.

Jason piped up this time, "After her stepmother came, It took me almost a year to hug her. She became more comfortable over the years, but she has never held anyone's hand, other than Maya and her mother."

The spiky haired girl stepped forward, "And, if you hurt her, you're dead meat. I'm Thalia. Jason's sister."

Percy nodded, words not formulating in his mouth. They stood in silence until Luke steered the two away, saying they'd stop by tomorrow morning, since it was already late and Annabeth wasn't awake. Percy's mom led them out as Percy crouched down next to Annabeth again.

Sally came back in, sighing and saying, "Percy, you should go to bed, it's late."

"I'm fine mom."

"Percy, it's nearly eleven. You've been up for a long while, and Annabeth isn't awake, there isn't much you can do for her."

Percy lifted their hands, which were still intertwined. "I can do _this_ mom. _this_ is important."

"I don't know what's going on in your mind right now, but staying awake all night isn't going to help her. Percy, please, go to bed."

Percy turned, "Okay." He pulled a beanbag chair over with his foot, grabbed a blanket and a pillow and leaned against the couch, still holding Annabeth's hand. "I'm in bed now." Sally was about to argue but simply sighed and walked down the hall.

Percy stared at his school picture on the mantle, thinking of what Annabeth wrote:

 _A new Opportunity?_

"A new opportunity in deed." He whispered, before he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Well, I am going to go back to my corner where I will rock and cry because school starts in 7 days.**

 **Message from 8/24: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! I am officially one year older than I was last year.**

 **Talk to you all later, drop a review, or not, I'm easy. I wrote this and I didn't have wifi until today. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy woke up to Annabeth letting go of his hand. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head quickly to find Annabeth sitting on the couch. She had put a hand up to her head and was using the other hand to keep herself stable on the couch. Percy felt a smile grace his face. He swiveled his body so he was facing her.

She blinked and turned her head slowly. When she seen him she smiled faintly pulling her hand back down and placing it on the couch. Percy went on his knees, not saying anything to her. She put the other hand on his shoulder, "Percy."

He smiled brighter, "Glad to see you still remember me."

"Remember-" Her eyes glazed over, becoming unfocused. "I-What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I remember-not much. You-Did you really dislocate your shoulder?"

Percy let out a nervous laugh, he was kind of hoping she wouldn't remember any of _that_. He nodded his head and met her eyes awkwardly. She gave him a tired smile, patting the couch next to her and scooting over a little. Percy lifted himself onto the couch and sat next to her. She squinted and looked around the room.

"How'd I get to your house?" She asked him.

"You showed up last night. You had a nasty gash in your head, and one on your shoulder." Percy answered her.

"Percy." Annabeth said finally, lifting her head, "I-promise not to tell anyone. If Anyone finds out-"

"If anyone finds out and they give you trouble, I'll be there to help you."

She wouldn't meet Percy's eyes. "No. Just- it's not that I don't accept the offer but, I-please, Percy promise me you wont tell."

Percy intertwined their fingers and she didn't pull away.

"I won't tell anyone else, not without your permission."

"What do you mean- _anyone else_ \- besides you and your mom, who knows?" Percy could feel her rapid pulse in her fingers, despite the fact that her fingers were shaking

"Well, Luke showed up yesterday, he was worried about you."

"Luke was here?" Her voice got quiet, she wasn't smiling.

"Yeah, he showed up with Jason and What was her name... Thalia."

She didn't respond, her pulse increased rapidly. Her breathing seemed labored.

"Are the two of you dating?" She met his eyes now, tilting her head and saying, "What?"

"Well that would explain why you were defensive when I asked if you and Jason were dating, if you were dating Luke..."

"What would make you think that?"

"The way you looked at him in those pictures."

Annabeth let go of his hand, shifting her body and pursing her lips before saying, "What Pictures?" She enunciated each word, saying them slowly, like Percy's mom did every time she wanted a clear answer from him.

"In your scrapbook, and the screensaver on your phone." Percy said, he didn't really see a problem with it.

"You went on my phone!? You were in my scrapbook!" Her voice was wavering, threatening to break.

"Yeah, how else do you think I called Jason? I brought the stuff to my room and-"

"How'd you get my password?!" Just a minute ago she was smiling and holding his hand, and now she was yelling at him. "Where's your room, I want my stuff."

Percy headed down the hallway grabbing her suitcase and her phone. "Are you like PMSing or something?" he said on his way back.

"WHAT?!" She said angrily, grabbing her suitcase and zipping it open.

"You know, like the week before your period when you get all hormonal-"

She looked at him angrily, yep, she was definitely PMSing. "No I am not PMSing. You know, I actually thought you were different than most guys."

With that she snatched her phone, threw on a hat and a sweater, heading for the door. Percy grabbed her arm and she shook him away. "Annabeth wait! Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk, and no, it's not because I'm PMSing." She opened the door, storming out, nearly slamming into Jason. Oh it seems fit to tell you that Jason has quick reflexes so he jumped back and landed gracefully (that's funny, considering his last name is Grace... sorry off topic).

Jason turned, watching her storm down the walkway, putting her sweater on. Jason turned back to Percy, lifting an eyebrow. Percy shook his head and stepped aside, allowing Jason to come in. Jason side-stepped into the house, looking at the piles of boxes on the floor. By now, Percy's mom had come out of her room, she was dressed and her hair was done, although there was a mark on her cheek which looked like smeared lipstick that she had tried to wash off in a hurry.

"Um, Hi Ms. Jackson, sorry to barge in. I came by to see if Annabeth was awake, I got my answer.."

Percy's mom turned to look at Jason, then her eyes flicked to Percy, before she gave an exasperated sigh and walked back down the hallway.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, gesturing to the couch. Jason shook his head, pushing his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"Uh, what was that all about."

"Me snooping through her stuff."

"Ahh."

"Then I said she was-"

"PMSing." Came a new voice. Percy turned to see Luke. Percy caught a glimpse of Thalia's hair as she walked in the direction Annabeth went.

"Yeah..."

He sighed, "Been there, done that. Apologize once she cools off man."

Percy just kind of shook his head, not wanting to look Luke in the eye. Percy wondered if Annabeth had ever told him about her crush. _Probably not._

"Annabeth doesn't like people learning about the things in her past, her mom, when she was happy." Luke's voice was wispy, almost like he was wishing things were that way again.

"I don't understand why she didn't like me going through her stuff, it's what got you guys here last night."

Luke gazed at the ceiling, his eyes trailing the walls and landing on Annabeth's suitcase. Walking over, he flipped the top open, pulling out her scrapbook.

"Did you look through this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's why she's mad. She doesn't like it when people see any of this."

He flips through the pages, stopping on the picture of the two of them along with the picture of her and the woman who was barely clinging to life. His fingers graze over it, "That was a bad day."

"What happened, if you don't mind telling me."

"Her mom- she was great, a mother to me in some ways." Luke combed his hair out of his face with his fingers, "I would hang around Annabeth's house all of the time when I was younger, Thalia and Jason would come over and her mom would make us sandwiches and let us watch movies."

Jason leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, Percy guessed it brought back memories for him too.

"I remember Annabeth's dad dropping her and Maya off at Thalia's house while I was there. She had a suitcase with her. I remember her face was scared and she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes."

Luke looked across the room to Jason who had piped up, "I may have been young at the time, but I remember her dad whispering to my mom. I had come into the room to get a cookie for Annabeth and a cup of hot chocolate, and her dad was saying that the prognosis wasn't good." Jason sighed, "He said she was getting worse but they didn't know how to tell Annabeth about it, she knew something was wrong, she was always smart that way, but they didn't tell her what it was exactly."

Luke gazed at the picture, his fingers touching Annabeth's hair, "Frederick came back the next morning, he collected Annabeth and her suitcase, and Thalia's mother took the rest of us in her car. We went to the hospital where Annabeth's mom was in a hospital bed. She was a sickly green color, something I only thought happened in the movies."

Jason took up the story, "Annabeth was so close to tears, she wouldn't look her dad in the eye. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she nearly yelled at her father when he came around with the camera. Sh-She didn't want a picture of her mom when she was so sick, she just wanted her mom to get better."

"We stayed with her all day, and we visited every day after school. It must've been a month, maybe a month and a half later. Annabeth's mom got really bad. They said she wouldn't last much longer. " It came out as a whisper as Jason said, "She had stage 4 ovarian cancer. They tried everything, but nothing was making it better."

Luke sat on the arm of the couch, "She passed away at the beginning of November, right after Halloween. Annabeth had come in the day before dressed as a character from the show that Annabeth and her mom would watch together. It brought them both to tears. Annabeth got to see her mom the morning before she died, and that day I got the news that I was moving away. So she lost her mom and knew she was losing me all in the same day."

"It turned out that I didn't move until after her stepmother came into the house. I found out what that bitch did to her, but Annabeth begged me not to say anything. Before I knew it, I got the call that Maya was in the hospital and in critical condition. I knew I'd let it go too far."

Percy took a big breath after all of that, because someone needed to. He heard the footsteps at the door and in walked Thalia. She had a glassy look to her eyes, almost as if she had been crying, but any other sign of it had been washed away. When her eyes fell on Percy they turned angry.

"Look kelp head, I don't know what's wrong with you-"

Luke stood up, putting his arm in front of Percy and saying, "Thals, may I _talk_ to you outside."

She shot an angry look in Percy's direction before turning on her heel and walking off. Luke followed her out and Percy felt the urge to slump against the nearest wall. Jason pointed outside, "I'm gonna go, see ya Percy." Jason was halfway out the door before he turned around and said, "And good luck with Annabeth. She won't stay mad at you for long, as long as you don't wait too long to apologize."

Percy nodded and Jason left the room. Combing his fingers through his hair.

He heard footsteps, his mom, who walked out, with a coat on.

"I'm going to the store, I need some _supplies_. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone." She walked out, making Percy feel worse. Her voice was light, in a joking manner, but Percy knew she was disappointed in him, Percy hated disappointing his mom.

He slid down the wal, holding a picture frame in his hands. Staring at the photo, tears gathered in his eyes. He threw the picture at the wall, the glass shattering and embedding itself in the carpet.

Percy put his head in his hands, memories he had pushed down, memories that began to resurface.

 _"You're daddy don't care about you!"_

Percy looked up, trying to stop the memories from coming, but they all rushed at him at once, like the biggest wave you could ever see at the beach. The riptide pulled him in, dragging him under, surcombing him to the ghosts of his past.

 _Percy was eleven, he still couldn't cling to the fact that his father was alive. He was in the navy, they said he was missing in action when Percy was five. Every year, Percy's mom would take out a photo of him, she would put candles all around it, making wishes that Percy's dad would come home._

 _As the years went on, she gave up. Percy never did, he had an old radio communicator in his room, one he used to talk to his dad every single day (when he knew where his dad was of course) and Percy would call out for his dad every night._

 _"P-Cookie to Cookie-Monster do you read me?"_

 _Each night Percy would call out to his dad, never giving up, never believing his father was gone._

 _One night, the night he didn't call out, he heard a voice over the radio, "Percy?"_

 _Percy's eyes flicked up, staring at the radio._

 _"Sorry, P-cookie, right? It's been a long time buddy. You're, gosh you're nearly twelve now."_

 _Percy swallowed, tears forming in his eyes, a sob building in his throat as he listened to his dad ramble on. It had been forever since he last heard his dad's voice, but he knew it was him._

 _"You're probably not awake tonight, that's probably why you haven't said anything to me. I heard you call out yesterday, I was going to respond right then and there, but you caught me by so much surprise. I-I never thought I would hear your voice again, bud."_

 _Percy was frozen in shock, after seven years, his father finally got back to him._

 _Percy picked up the radio, "Dad?!"_

 _A moment passed, then two before his father's voice came over the receiver, "Percy?! My son?"_

 _Percy's voice cracked with emotion as he yelled for his mom, "Mom! Come here! Come Quick!"_

 _Percy's mom came in his room in a rush, "Percy, honey are you okay?!"_

 _Percy had tears on his face, "Listen." he whispered, before saying into the radio, "Hi Dad."_

 _Sally's face fell, "Percy, I know you keep hoping for an answer-"_

 _"Hey Percy. How's you mom doing, how are you? Oh gosh there is so much I could say to you."_

 _Sally's eyes filled with tears as Percy handed her the radio. "J-Joe?" (_ _ **I know that's not Percy's father's name, but let's just roll with it. Okay. Okay.**_ _)_

 _"Sally?" His voice sounded sad, "Sally, Oh god, I love you my dear."_

 _"Where are you?"_

 _There was silence, "I was able to get away, they had me locked away."_

 _Percy tensed, his mother did too. "Where?" She whispered, her voice nearly inaudible._

 _"Somewhere near Baghdad, Where my last mission was. They had me captive and -Ah-"_

 _A gunshot sounded in the background. Percy held his breath, Sally didn't, she called out to him, "Joe! Joe?! Answer me right now!"_

 _Percy's dad's voice came over the radio, "I love you Percy, I love you Sally, carry on without me okay?"_

 _Another gunshot sounded, and the line even as Percy pleaded into the radio for his father to answer, no response came. Sally locked herself in her room for the night, her sobs could be heard through the thin walls of the apartment._

 _Percy heard Gabe coming down the hall, his footsteps getting louder as he yelled, "Your daddy don't care about you no more boy! Now put a sock in your mother's sobbing before I go in there and hurt her!"_

 _"Okay." Percy had said, creeping down the hall to his mom's room, trying to open the door. He spent the rest of the night trying to get the door open, trying to make his mom stop crying. All the while he was still in shock about the recent event. His father was really gone, and he no longer had hope that things would be better. When Gabe came down the hall to yell at him, Percy didn't fight back, what was the point?_

Percy opened his eyes again, his face burned, his eyes stung. He held his knees close to his chest as silent sobs shook through his body. A hand was on his shoulder, he looked up to see a familiar face, the face of a girl he used to know, his old best friend, all the way from New York. Rachel Dare.

OoOoOoO

 **Whelp, sorry that took so long. I hope you liked it. I hope that made up for the crappiness of last chapter... And Uh the crappiness of the beginning of this chapter.**

 **ummmmmm, I'm going to wish you all a merry christmas, a happy hanukkah, a merry kwanzaa, a happy chinese new year... anything else I forgot... Basically, Have a fun time celebrating whatever you celebrate. :) luv ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys! I'ma back! Here's a new chappie. LUV YA!**

 **Oh and things are getting very interesting, thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

Annabeth considered forgiving him. She was sitting under the big willow tree in the park. The place where Thalia, Luke, Jason and Annabeth all carved their initials at the base of the tree. The place where Annabeth ran off too when her mom died. The place where she always felt safe.

She glanced up, to a branch just out of her reach. She jumped, grabbing it with her hands and hoisting herself up. She grabbed another branch, sticky with tree sap and pulled herself higher. Near the very top of the tree, a hollow branch was shooting straight up; Annabeth and Luke had filled it with styrofoam when they were kids. Thalia kept watch to make sure no adults were around, Luke and Annabeth had filled it, and Jason had ran home to get some food and treasures.

From then on That was 'their place.'

Annabeth reached inside, finding a fuzzy blanket and spreading it across the wooden planks that they'd nailed down. She reached in again, finding a box of nails, a hammer, and a couple picture frames.

Annabeth nailed a few nails into the tree, hanging the picture frames on each one. Next, she went to their basket, hanging from a tall branch. When Annabeth was little, only Luke and Thalia could reach it.

Annabeth grabbed a swiss army knife out of the basket, using it to cut the vines hanging in their 'tree house.' The vines, once cut, were great to weave into pillows. Annabeth sat back, leaning against the tree, and let her hands do the work. They pulled, tore, weaved, and braided the vines together. Once a pillow was nearly done, Annabeth stuffed it with green leaves, then she weaved the last side together. There was a whole pile of vines to weave, it could take her all day, which Annabeth didn't mind doing. Her stomach grumbled in protest, sending a clear message: _Sure, but get some snacks please, hard work makes me hungry._

"Fine then." Annabeth said, heaving herself up and dusting off her jeans.

Annabeth looked down at her sweater, it covered most of the blood that had seaped through last night.

Annabeth's stomach heaved just thinking about it, her stomach stopped grumbling and said: _Nevermind, anything you ingest will come right back up._

Annabeth felt dizzy, looking down at the ground which seemed to be spinning.

Leaning against a branch, she lowered herself to the makshift floor and gripped the rough bark of the nearest branch. It was rough underneath her fingers, almost like the plate fragments that she had to pull from her shoulder last night.

Her stomach heaved again. _Shut up, Annabeth._ She told herself.

Annabeth heard the crackling of branches and opened her eyes to see Thalia, along with Luke.

"I see you've kept the place nice."He said, smirking at her. His grin, which used to make butterflies appear in her stomach, now just seemed like something a brother would offer her. Nothing other than a hello.

"Actually, we stopped coming up here when you left." Jason said, heaving himself up onto the floor.

"Really?" Luke asked, his voice sounded so insecure, not like it did when they were younger, not at all like when Annabeth idolized him.

"Yeah." Annabeth whispered, "It brought back so much, even though it was good, it made us wish you never left at all."

"More than we already did of course." Thalia said, intertwining their fingers.

Annbaeth stared at their fingers. Thalia's slim, long and pale fingers intertwining perfectly with Luke's muscular and tan ones. Annabeth couldn't think of one bad thing about their relationship. They were perfect for each other. Luke calmed the ferocious lion inside of Thalia, while she brought out the most caring parts of him.

Annabeth swallowed the guilt in her as she thought of the boy back at his house, probably sitting on his couch wondering what he could've done different. The thought of the boy who wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. The thought of Percy Jackson, who comforted her from the minute he met her.

"So, how is Maya?" Luke asked.

Annabeth looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"She's on life support. Because my Fucking stepmother figured it would hurt me more to hurt her." She drew her knees in, "She was right."

Jason sat next to her, "You left. That's the first step. You'll be fine."

"No Jason. No I won't." Annabeth's voice got louder.

"She went after my sister, to get to _me_. My father didn't believe _me._ He believed it was some fricking bully at school, and yet everyone saw her leave school without a scratch on her body."

Jason tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away, standing, balling her fists at her sides.

"I will most certaintly not be okay. The only other person that I've let into my life since _you_ left-" she gestured to Luke, "Now thinks I hate him because I coulnd't deal with the fact that he looked through my stuff."

"Annabeth." Thalia said, "We get it, you didn't want him to see the stuff about your mom."

"No Thalia. I don't want him to see those."

Annabeth pointed to the pictures of her and Luke hanging on the branches. In every single one, if you looked close, you could see the lingering stare of Annabeth looking at Luke. Even if you were one of the people who had no brain what-so-ever, you could tell that Annabeth had liked Luke.

"What?" Luke asked her, his face becoming confuzed, Thalia shared the same expression. Jason took in a breath, meeting Annabeth's eyes. He shook his head, mouthing the word _no._

Annabeth didn't listen.

"I used to have the biggest crush on you. I idolized you. Any bone-head could see it. Including Percy. He mentioned it, he said,'Is Luke like your boyfriend?' and I told him no." Annabeth closed her eyes, "His eyes said that he didn't believe me. By looking into that scrapbook, he seen things in my past I've been trying to forget. He still believes that I love you. He doesn't know that I actually like him."

Annabeth huffed at the end, not bothering to open her eyes. She thought they would be angry at her, for thinking something so stupid like that, for being angry that she had ever liked Luke.

She felt arms pull her into a hug, holding her tight.

"Annabeth, I never knew, god, but Percy's not going to stop liking you because of a past crush. I'm sure he has had some in the past." He pushed her forward, Annabeth opened her eyes, her gery eyes staring into his sparkling blue ones.

"And, I'm not going to hate you for liking me, I'm not going to hate you for wishing you never did. I know what's going on in your mind, I know that your trying to come up with the _logical_ response to your feelings, but their your feelings. No one can be angry at you for your feelings."

Annabeth stared at him, always so kind, even though his homelife was never great.

"Why do you have to be so... so _you._ "

He looked at her, grinning, "That's what makes me so irrisistable."

Thalia slapped his arm, then joined the hug.

"We will always be here for you Annabeth, that I can promise."

Jason put an arm around her shoulders, "I guess we're all bone-heads then, huh? Because none of us noticed this until now."

Annabeth laughed, the others joining in. They sat down on the blankets, Thalia leaning into Luke and Annabeth sitting with Jason.

"I always thought the two of you would end up together." Luke said smirking, "But Percy seems like the kind of lovable goofball you need in your life."

Thalia kissed his cheek, and Annabeth watched as the blush spread across his face.

"Alright, well I guess I should head back and apologize for blowing up at him." Annabeth said, looking straight at Luke.

"Yeah. Bring him a pizza. I think that should be nice, pizza and a movie."

Thalia glared at him, "Uh, no. Cause then I have to go into overprotective sister mode, and that makes me look like an asshole."

"Probably because you are one." Jason said.

She stuck her tongue out at him, throwing an acorn in his direction.

"How the hell did Acorns get up here?" Luke said, as he took one and tossed it as Jason.

"Well," Annabeth said, "There's a simple explanation for that-"

She got pelted with acorns by all three of them.

"No science please." Luke said, "I've had enough logic and schooling for a lifetime."

"Actually." Annabeth said, throwing an acorn at him, "I was going to say it was because I brought some up here with me. I would always leave some in each hole for the squirrels."

Thalia laughed, Luke nodded his head, and Jason grabbed a handful.

"What to trow them at people down below? It would be fun."

Annabeth shook her head. "See you guys later, and thanks for listening to me."

OoOoO

Annabeth took a breath before she approached the Jackson residence. A window was open, and as she approached she heard the laughter of a girl.

The door opened, and a stunning redhead stood, engrossed in a conversation with Percy. She watched as the girl put her hands on Percy's chest, and he didn't push her away. She watched as the girl kissed him, and even though it was quick, Annabeth felt the twinge in her chest as she immediately thought the worst.

She dropped the Pizza on the sidewalk, tears gathering in her eyes.

As Annabeth ran away from the house, she didn't see the girl, Rachel Dare pull away from Percy, only to shoulder her backpack and wish him well. She didn't know that Percy had caught sight of Annabeth's hair as she ran away. She didn't know that Percy jumped and threw on a sweatshirt and shoes to run after her.

Annabeth didn't know that the kiss was just a goodbye, or that the girl who had kissed him already had a boyfriend. Annabeth didn't know that Percy had completely fallen for her already and was just afraid to have something he loved ripped from his life like his father had been. Percy thought she was fragile and he didn't want her to break.

Percy loved her.

And here Annabeth, who thought she knew just about everything, knew so little about where her and Percy Jackson stood. What they meant to each other, and how much she really needed him in her life.

 **Read and Review. :) luv ya all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back! And so is more Annabeth and Percy!**

 **(form where we left off in his POV, where Rachel was smiling at him)**

Percy searched Rachel's eyes for a reason why she was here. Sure her family was rich and she could literally get anywhere she needed with the snap of her fingers, but what reason did she have.

"Why are you here, not that I'm not glad or anything but-"

Rachel cut him off, "Shut it, Kelp head. I'm here because you are one of my best friends and I needed to tell you something, though it looks like you could use a shoulder. You alright?"

Percy looked down at the floor, thinking of his father, who was never coming back, and Annabeth, who's relationship with him was now completely ruined. His life was full of people he loved getting taken from him, like his first girlfriend Calypso, whom he called Callie. She had to move away to Ohio, where she ended up meeting this guy Leo. Apparently she moved to California shortly there after to go to a boarding school with him. Percy hadn't taken it that well.

Percy had several girlfriends after that, half the school thought he was this perfect guy and they all fawned over him. Personally, though, Percy couldn't see what was so great. He let a man abuse him and his mother for years, he had gotten addicted to alcohol (Whoop's, did I let that slide?), his mother had been badly hurt by Gabe, Percy himself had been badly hurt by that bastard; _I'm not so perfect now, am I._ Percy thought bitterly.

A girl, Juliet, had broken his heart, he walked in on her and another guy making out. Shirts off an everything. It had crushed him. It made him feel not worth anything.

Of course, it was after her (end of eighth grade) that Percy had began cutting his wrists. Gabe's fist could only tear the pain away from him for a little bit, and it wasn't self caused so it wasn't enough, but the horizontal lines on his wrist, and long vertical cuts running from his forearm to his shoulder were a constant reminder of everything he needed to know.

 _You aren't worth it. You will never be worth it. Stop trying to be everyone's golden boy. You Are Nothing!_

Percy's father had gone missing for years, and then he died; Percy's ears would sometimes ring like they did that night, Percy paralyzing with fear. His father was killed while Percy was listening,

So how was Percy supposed to react to Annabeth, who he had fallen head over heels for. Annabeth who's cute smirk and adorable laugh had captivated him the minute he heard it. How was Percy supposed to let _her_ happen to him, knowing- _knowing_ \- full on that she would end up gone like everyone else who was important to him.

How was he supposed to let her come to him when everything fragile in his life so far had shattered to pieces. As far as Percy was concerned, Annabeth was the most fragile thing that had entered his life since his father had left. The most important thing Percy had let in since he had lost his father. Even if she stayed longer than the others, she would never accept him for who he was before she met him. For gods sake, he had lied about his mom finding about his dislocated shoulder. _No,_ His mom had found the beer bottles stashed in Percy's room. She knew that it was Gabe's fault.

Percy's mom had gotten rid of Gabe after that because she thought it would end Percy's addiction to beer and alcohol, she was wrong, very very wrong about that. He knew it was bad, heck it was downright horrid, but Percy had already found a group of kids who did the same things. Had plans to 'hang' with them next weekend.

Percy explained all this to Rachel (All _except_ the parts about him being addicted to alcohol and the cutting of his wrists), and she listened very well. After she smirked at him, slapping his arm. Which hurt, by the way, because of the fresh cuts that had snaked their way up his arms. _You aren't good enough._

"This is great. The fact that you found someone I mean!"

Then Rachel went into school social worker mode, folding her hands neatly in her lap and saying to him, "You know, Percy, I think I found the root of all your problems. Your father."

He shook his head, "No duh, sherlock, but what am I supposed to do about it?"

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and he met her eyes. She sighed before saying, "Just go get her, take her out to a movie, get a pizza, make some popcorn and watch some cheesy T.V. show, just go _do_ something with her."

Percy sighed and looked down, but Rachel continued, "You need to jump into the wind, this is the first girl that has made you happy since Juliet."

Percy gave her that look, the look that came when anyone mentioned Juliet. Rachel's face softened and she said to him with a soft tone that he had never heard before, "Percy, stop being afraid, if you live your life in fear, you're not really living."

Percy put his head in his knees, trying to listen to Rachel drone on and on about pure nothingness instead of the voices in his head telling him he was nothing.

 _Your father died contacting you! You killed him Percy, by reaching out to him, you killed him._

 _ **Stop.**_ He tried to plead, but it came out a whisper.

 _Calypso never liked you, she was using you._

 _You're not perfect, those girls are just using you for the title. You aren't special._

 _Juliet hated you, she made out with another guy, when she was supposed to have you over._

 _Gabe was right all of those years, you really are worthless._

"Well, I'm going to tell you my good news." She smiled at him, snapping him out of his thoughts, "My father is letting me go into artistry. He says that I can do all of the art for all of our new venues, buildings, hotels, everything!"

Percy's face brightened, "He decided to let you?! Really?"

Rachel nodded her head vigorously, and her phone began to buzz. She pulled it from her pocket, glancing at the number and giving him the finger (the once second finger! Gods people) and walking off to answer it.

"Yeah Jonah?" Her voice was soft, "I'm at Percy's house? You remember Percy right?"

Percy couldn't hear the reply, but it sounder nervous, "No, he needed some cheering up, girl trouble, and I wanted to tell him the news so I figured I'd knock out two birds with one stone."

Another reply, sounding like, "By flying to California?"

Rachel laughed, a lightness in her tone, "Yeah, besides, My dad is looking into buying some buildings over on the west coast. I'm here with some agents to go check the place out."

Another laugh, "Yeah, love you too. Bye."

Rachel walked back in the room and Percy smirked, lifting his eyebrows suggestively, " _'Love you too'_?"

Rachels face reddend, "Yeah, remember Jonah?"

Percy nodded, thinking about how sweet they were to each other before he moved, he imagined the kisses Jonah would place on Rachel's head and he broke into a bigger smile.

"You two are probably very cute together. Do I have to do the big brother routine?"

Rachel shook her head, sighing. "I do have to go, though, Buildings to check out, a helicopter to catch..."

Percy nodded, standing and walking her to the door, "It was great to see you Rach, thanks for coming by."

He opened the door and Rachel turned to him, placing her hands on his chest and giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

Percy's heart heaved when he seen Annabeth's hair, jogging in the opposite direction of him. He felt stomach drop when he ran past the fallen Pizza on the ground.

He heard her sniffling, he could almost feel the tears running down her face. Percy felt the cuts on his arms burn, old and new ones, screaming at him:

 _Why bother? She hates you now, look what you've done. Ruined another soul._

Percy felt a scream rise in his throat as a car came barreling down the road as Annabeth was crossing it, wiping her eyes.

It hit her and Percy's eyes went wide, adrenaline rushing through him. He reached her side with shaking fingers, too afraid to touch her, in fear she would shatter. The car sped off, apparently not caring to see if the person they just hit was okay.

"Somebody help!" He yelled, "Call 911, Please! She-She needs help!"

Percy vaguely heard the police sirens and the ambulance coming his direction after that. His hands were clutching Annabeth's shoulders, softly shaking her.

He kept sobbing, "Wake up. Pl-Please wake up. Ann-Annabeth? Pl-Please."

His hands were shaking and the ringing in his ears began, louder than ever before, louder than the night he lost his father. The voices he always heard in his head screamed over the ringing in his ears, _It's your fault, if she had never met you, she wouldn't be injured this badly. If you hadn't ran after her, she would still be okay. She would be fine if you had never existed at all._

OoOoO

 **So, Cliffie, Eh?**

 **Hope you loved it!**

 **I MUST GIVE CREDIT:**

 **I got the idea for Percy hearing voices from Ro222's fanfiction voices in his mind, I had planned on Percy's cuts and everything, but the voices came from her fanfic. They aren't** **necessarily** **real** **voices** **like in her fanfiction, more his** **subconscious** **telling him these things. But I figured she should get credit because the idea came from her.**

 **Xoxoxo**

 **SG**


End file.
